HOTEL CALIFORNIA
by ikutosprincess13
Summary: Trunks,Pan,Bulla,and Goten are left alone in a house that was built on top of the hotel california. what will happen? one shot R&R PLEASE


**HOTEL CALIFORNIA**

**Goten- 11**

**Bulla- 10**

**Pan- 8**

**Trunks- 12**

It was a night like all of them, and the Son and Briefs' parents were goin out for the night leaving the kids with a nanny.

"I'm still not sure if I want to go. I mean leaving the kids with some stranger, doesn't sound so good." Videl said worryly.

"It's okay, honey. Nothing's goin to happen to them." Gohan console.

"But something is goin to happen to me, if we don't get to the restaurant quick." Goku complain.

"Goku's right, we're goin to miss our reservations if we don't leave." Bulma inform.

"*Sigh* Okay let's go." Videl said still not convince.

"Come on Videl-Chan you worry to much, you got to relax." Chi-chi said picking up her granddaughter Pan.

"Good bye Panny." Chi-chi said kissing her.

"Bye granny." Pan said. "Bye mommy, bye daddy."

"Bye honey." Gohan and Videl said in unison.

"Bye daddy." Bulla said.

"Bye princess." Vegeta said.

"Bye sweet heart." Bulma said and gave her a kiss in the forehead.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Trunks said.

"Good bye, son." Vegeta said.

"Bye honey. You better help Goten with the girls." Bulma commanded.

"Yes mom." Trunks said.

"You too Goten." Chi-chi added.

"Yes mom. You can go now." Goten allege.

"Okay, well good bye everybody." The adults said.

"Bye." Goten and Trunks wave with a fake smile.

"Three, two, one" Pan and Bulla said.

"Party Time!" Goten and Trunks yell.

"Did you cancel the nanny?" Goten ask.

"Yup and everything is ready so we can have fun!" Trunks yell.

"Cool!" Pan and Bulla said.

"Come on let's go put some music, Goten." Bulla said and pulls him to the living room.

"Oookay? Come on let's go prepare the dip." Pan said and pulls Trunks to the kitchen.

"I still don't know why we had to come to all the way to New Mexico?" Pan said pooring the chips into a big bowl.

"Because my mom had a conference here." Trunks respond.

"But why are we here?" Pan asks.

"My mom drag Chi-chi here and Chi-chi drag Gohan here so you had to come." Trunks said putting the guacamole in a bowl. "Come on lets go."

Pan nodded and pick up the chips. They went to the living room and saw Goten and Bulla dancing. "Come on lets join them!" Pan said and pulls Trunks to the middle of the living room.

After twenty minutes of dancing they sat down and started eating. They finish and were about to start playing a board game when they heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Trunks yell. He opens the door and saw a woman in her twenties.

"Hello sweet heart I came here to baby sit you. I hope you don't mind I brought a friend with me." She said and motion to a man behind her.

"Hey buddy." The man said.

"Uhm… hello?" Trunks said confuse.

"Who is it Trunks?" Goten ask. "Uhm… what are they doin here?"

"They came to babysit us." Trunks said.

"I thought you said that you already call them off?" Goten whisper looking at the two figures smiling and looking around.

"I don't know what happen?" Trunks whisper back.

"Guys who's at the door… oh hi." Bulla said.

"Hello sweetie." The woman said.

"Sorry we're late we got a little stuck, on uhm… traffic." The man said.

"It's okay." Pan said.

The woman looked up at the clock, "*Gasp* It's too late for you guys to be up. Come on lets get you all to bed."

"But we're not sleepy." Pan complain but It was too late she was already in her room with Bulla.

"This sucks; I thought Trunks call the babysitter and told them not to come." Pan whine.

"He did. I was with him." Bulla said.

Pan growl in frustration and got into bed. After an hour of moving around the bed they finally got up, "Ugh! I can't sleep!"

"Me neither, come on let's go with the guys." Bulla said. Pan nodded and followed Bulla outside.

"Guys are you asleep?" Bulla whisper.

"No, we can't sleep." Goten answer.

"Us neither." Pan said and sat in Trunks' bed.

After some silence Trunks said, "So what are we gonna do?"

"Uhm… we can have a pillow fight." Pan suggested.

"Okay." Goten said and hit Bulla.

"Ah. It's on Son Goten!" Bulla yells and hit him too. When Bulla said that, they started hitting each other.

"What was that?" The woman asks.

"It's the kids, come on lets go check on them." The man said and got up follow by the mysterious woman.

"Kids what are you doin?" The woman asks.

They all stop dead in tracks and turn around, "Nothing." They sang in unison.

"Sorry. It's cuz we can't sleep." Pan said with her puppy dog eyes.

"I know but you can't make too much noise you'll wake up the ghosts." The man warns.

"Ghost?" The all ask. "Tell us!" they added.

"*Sigh* okay but you have to promise that you'll go to sleep after we finish." The woman said.

"We promise." They said and got into their listening position.

The woman sat down in the chair next to the bed and the man sat down in the floor next to her.

"It was 1969 and a beautiful woman was staying in a hotel called Hotel California." The man started

"That night the owner of the hotel announce a big party…" the woman added.

******************************Flash Back*********************************

"Attention everybody, tonight I'm hosting a huge party. Everybody is invited so I expect every each one of you there. That will be all." The owner said.

"Wow, I wonder what are we celebrating." A beautiful young woman said. She quickly got up and went to her room.

Not far from there a man stood there watching the announcement. "Enjoy your selves tonight, because this goin to be your last." He said evilly.

The day went by fast and before you know it everyone was at the lounge room dancing, drinking, and just having fun.

The beautiful woman dance till she couldn't. She loved dancing and having fun. She finally felt sleepiness building in her and decided to go to her room and rest.

She was walking through the dark and long hallway when she felt someone grab her and push her into a dark room. Before she could protest she felt pain in her chest and then all went black. "Now for the rest of the people." The evil man said.

He went outside and took of, of his car tanks of gasoline. He then pour them all over the building and set it on fire. He laugh wickedly at the sounds of people running for their life and watching people burn.

**************************Flash Back End*******************************

"That's horrible why did he do that?" Pan ask.

"There's another part of the story." The man said and put a hand on the woman's lap for comfort.

"Ten years have passed since the horrible masquerade…" the man started.

****************************Flash Back***********************************

A man in his twenties was driving down the road of New Mexico when suddenly he felt very tired. He decided to stop on Hotel California for a rest.

There stood at the door way a beautiful woman. He was amazed at her beauty. "Excuse me miss where can I get a room."

"Over there sir." The woman said not taking his eyes off of his.

"Thanks." He said lost in her beauty. He walked up to the front desk, "Excuse me can I get a room for one?"

"Sure here you go sir." The man said and gave him a key.

"Thank you." the man said and went to his room.

The woman was walking around the hallway when she saw the man. "Hey you, wait."

"Huh? Oh hello miss." The man said.

"Hello. Uhm… do you know about the party that is goin to take place tonight?" she ask.

"Uhm… no I just got here." He allege. "Are you goin?"

"Yes, are you?" she ask.

"Sure." He said.

"Well I have to get ready, see you at eight." She said and left.

He looked at her until she was completely out of sight before he continue his way toward his room. Once there he lay down for a minute and realized it was almost eight, he got up and went to get dressed.

_"__Thank god I finish just in time."_ He thought before looking himself once more and leaving.

He got there and saw tons of people dancing, drinking, and having fun. He was looking around until he spotted the most beautiful woman there. He walk up to her and ask her to dance. At first she didn't know who he was but then recognize his smile. She took his hand and started dancing. After a while of dancing and enjoying their company the woman ask, "Uhm… what time is it?"

"12am." He responded.

"_*Gasp* 12? Only 15 minutes before the man burns the hotel. I gotta get him out of here." _She thought worriedly.

"Uhm… can you take me to dinner, I'm kinda of hungry and the food is already gone." She lied.

"Sure, I'm kinda of hungry too." he said. He took her hand and they left.

They went to dinner in a 24 hours restaurant and went to a mobile movie theater. After the movie the girl told him to take her home.

"I had a great time with you." the woman said.

The man scratch the back of his head and chuckle, "Me too."

She was about to get out when she remember that the hotel was burnt. "Uhm can you stay at the hotel that's just around the corner?"

"Sure but why?" He ask.

"So you could pick me up early tomorrow." She lied.

"Okay." He said.

She kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks." She said sweetly and left.

He touch his cheek, _"Wow she's so cold." _He thought then left to the hotel around the corner.

The next day he got up early in the morning and went to the girl's house. He got out and knock on the door.

"May I help you sir?" a woman ask.

"Yes I'm looking for a young woman that lives here." He said nicely.

"Sorry sir my daughter died ten years ago." She said sadly.

He was shock but then said, "Uh thank you ma'am." Then he left and got into his car.

"Dead I just went out with her yesterday. How can she be dead." He said to himself resting his head in the cars wheel. He got up and drove to Hotel California. Once there he saw a burnt building with a gate around it and posters that said "restricted area" and "no enter".

He was shock. He went back to his car. "It can't be. I check in last night." He said.

"Hey." The woman said.

He turn around quickly and smile widely. "I knew you weren't dead!" he said joyfully.

"Sorry but I am. Some one killed me ten years ago." She explain.

"But how you seem alive." He ask.

"Yeah I don't know what happen. But never mind that I have to go, sorry." She said.

"No, I don't want you to leave." He said letting the tears he was holding leave his black eyes.

"I don't want to leave either, I want to stay with you but I can't." she said. She lean and kissed him lovingly. "Good bye." She whisper and disappear.

"Good bye, my love." he said in sobs.

************************Flash Back Ended******************************

"That's so sad!" Bulla and Pan said crying.

"How can people be so cruel!" Bulla yell.

"It's okay B-Chan." Goten said and hug her.

"Don't cry Panny." Trunks said and hug her too.

"Don't cry kids, they got together when the man died. Now they're goin to be together for ever." The woman said.

"That's great. But still how can that evil dude be so mean." Pan said still crying in Trunks chest.

"I know but he finally got what he deserve." The woman said and wink at the man.

"Really." Bulla ask rising her head from Goten's shoulder.

"Yup." The man said.

"That's great!" Pan said. She hug Trunks and gave him a kiss in the cheek. Trunks blush.

"Yeah!" Bulla yell and kiss Goten in the cheek too. He blush as well.

"Aw… you guys make great couples." The woman said.

"Thank you!" the girls said while the boys blush.

"Guys we're home!" Gohan yell.

"Dad, mom!" The kids yell and rush down stairs.

"Mission accomplish." The woman said. She kissed the man and they disappeared.

"I missed you mom!" Pan yell and hug Gohan and Videl.

"Me too." Bulla said and hug her parents.

"So what did you guys do?" Goku ask.

"Our babysitters told us the story of the Hotel California." Bulla inform.

"Cool where are they?" Videl ask.

"They're upstairs, come on!" Goten said and pull his parents while the rest of the kids did the same.

"Guys I'll like you to meet… where are they?" Bulla ask.

"I don't know, they were here a minute ago?" Trunks said looking all over the room.

"Maybe they left and we didn't notice." Chi-chi wonder.

"Without the woman's money?" Vegeta ask.

"Maybe they were in a hurry." Bulma guess.

They stood there wondering where the people han gone until Videl notice the sleepy faces the kids had, "Kids you better go to sleep."

"Okay." Goten and Trunks said and went to their beds.

"If you insist." Bulla said and jump next to Goten.

"Yeah if you insist." Pan said and jump next to Trunks too. Before Vegeta and Gohan could complain the girl were already asleep.

"Just leave them." Bulma said and pull Vegeta to their rooms.

"Bulma's right." Videl said and pull Gohan too.

"*Yawn* I'm goin to sleep." Chi-chi said.

"You go ahead I'm goin to get a glass of water." Goku said Chi-chi nodded and went to her room.

He went to the kitchen and grab a glass of water. He was about to leave but he heard someone say, "Good bye Son Goku."

"Good by… wait why did you guys come here? I haven't seen you since I was training over there in the other world" Goku ask.

"We came because we didn't want anything to happen to the kids. You know with that guys spirit still around." The man said.

"He's here?" Goku ask alarm.

"No, he left when we came." The woman said.

"Oh I'm glad." Goku said.

"Goku?" Chi-chi said coming down the stairs.

"Uh… Chi-chi's coming, bye guys." Goku said in panic.

"Bye Goku." They said and disappear.

"Who were you talking to, honey?" Chi-chi ask.

"Uh, I was just talking to myself." Goku lied.

"Oookay? *yawn* come on let's go to bed." Chi-chi said and hug Goku.

"Sure thing." Goku allege and picked up Chi-chi.

"I can walk, you know?" Chi-chi put in a matter of fact.

"I know." Goku said with a Vegeta smirk.

Chi-chi yawn and got comfortable in Goku's chest. They got into their room; Goku lay Chi-chi gently on the bed and tuck her in, then he went to his side. He took her into a loving embrace and fell asleep too.

A/N: Forgot to put the disclaimer so here it goes... i own it all like i own a jet plain and a house in hawaii.

well thxs for reading please review and go ease on me i'm new at this


End file.
